There exist wireless communication technologies for exchanging information by use of wireless communication. For example, the standards regarding wireless local area networks (LANs) recommended by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 are coming into widespread use. Also proposed is wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) Direct (Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) Specification), a standard for allowing multiple wireless devices to directly exchange data therebetween on a P2P basis without the intervention of routers.
The Wi-Fi Direct standard defines a notice of absence (NoA) as the protocol for enabling a wireless device acting as a wireless base unit called a group owner (GO) to enter sleep mode. Specifically, the standard allows the GO to set sleep mode by notifying its clients beforehand of a sleep start time, a sleep duration, and other settings using a beacon, for example.
As a typical technology regarding the NoA, a portable terminal that enters suspend mode using the NoA has been proposed (e.g., see PTL 1).